Udo Heinemann
Udo Heinemann was Tenma's director at Eisler Memorial Hospital and the father of Eva Heinemann. Biography Udo Heinemann was the father of Eva Heinemann and the head of Eisler Memorial Hospital in Dusseldorf. Impressed by Tenma's talents, he offered his daughter Eva to Tenma in marriage. Eva and Tenma were in a close relationship for quite some time and later became engaged. However the tables turn when Tenma realizes that he is being used by the director, and that the brilliant papers and theses that had attracted him to work under Director Heinemann were likely prepared for him by someone else and presented as his own work. When Director Heinemann ordered him to save the life of a famous opera singer named F. Rosenbach instead of a Turkish construction worker who came in first, Tenma obeyed the Director's order, but the Turkish construction worker died as a result of Dr. Becker taking too long to begin treating him. The wife of the unnamed Turkish man blamed Tenma for his death and those moments made Tenma realize that the director developed and approved an unfair system of taking care of patients based on perceived social value. Dissatisfied by the hospital's politics, Tenma went on to operate the wounded boy with the bullet in his head who came first, despite his director's order to operate on Mayor Roedecker, who would be conducting the next review of the medical facilities and had promised an increase to the hospital's budget. This led to Heinemann prioritizing his treatment on the basis of Roedecker's higher perceived social value and his utility to the hospital. Mayor Roedecker died on the operating table, presumably due to Tenma's absence after his refusal to discriminate against less "valuable" patients. Director Heinemann later received a report from Dr. Oppenheim about it. The next day, Director Heinemann held a press conference stating that Mayor Roedecker died from cerebral infarction and that they tried their best to save him. When Tenma begged for forgiveness from the director for what has happened to Mayor Roedecker, he tells him not to worry about it and that he just followed his heart. However, he does inform Tenma that Dr. Boyer is getting his head position of Neurosurgery at the hospital. He also states that he will not getting any review papers from him by the next Health Summit and won't recommend him in the event that Tenma plans to transfer. Thus, Tenma's career is essentially dead in the water due to Heinemann's interference. As a result of Tenma's earlier decision to operate on Johan, Eva also left him. Angered at what Director Heinemann said, Tenma is later shown sitting beside an "unconscious" Johan Liebert ranting about Heinemann's beliefs and that he'd be better off dead. Later Director Heinemann, Dr. Boyer and Dr. Oppenheim talk about the problems they'll have to deal with, because of the successful operation on Johan. Director Heinemann then comes to the idea that they could present a photo of the twins together to the media. A picture that looks as though they are alive and strong under their kind nursing. According to his words, the picture would be an "emergency image-saver" for retrieving hospital's costs. Director Heinemann then orders Dr. Boyer to watch over Johan and remove Tenma from care of that patient. Director Heinemann, Dr. Boyer and Dr, Oppenheim are all later found dead after they ate candies that were mysteriously poisoned and left by young Johan. Personality Other Quotes Trivia Pictures Category:Minor Characters Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Deceased